heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hera Syndulla
Captain Syndulla Phoenix Leader General Syndulla |occupation = Captain of the Ghost Captain of the Rebel Alliance Co-Commander of Phoenix Squadron General of the Rebel Alliance |home = Ryloth |age = 24 25 27 29 31 |gender = Female |species = Twi'lek |hair_color = None |eye_color = Blue |personality = Headstrong, nurturing, faithful, motherly, intelligent, brave, loyal, leadership, protective, forgiving |affiliations = Rebel Alliance Ghost crew Syndulla Clan New Republic |love_interest(s) = Kanan Jarrus (lover) |family = Tislera Syndulla † Cham Syndulla Unnamed brother † Jacen Syndulla |friends = C1-10P , Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger , Sabine Wren , Garazeb Orrelios, , Ahsoka Tano, Tseebo, Jai Kell, Lando Calrissian, Cikatro Vizago, Bail Organa, Leia Organa, Quarrie, Rex, Jun Sato, Ketsu Onyo, AP-5, Numa, Gron, Chava, Gobi Glie, Mart Mattin, Gooti Terez, Jonner Jin, R3-A3, Agent Kallus, Hondo Ohnaka, Han Solo, Chewbacca, R2-D2, C-3PO, Wedge Antilles |enemies = The Grand Inquisitor, Stormtroopers, TIE Pilots, Azmorigan (formerly), Agent Kallus (formerly), Maketh Tua, Grand Moff Tarkin, Gall Trayvis, Darth Vader, Thrawn, Darth Maul, Arihnda Pryce, Death Troopers, Vult Skerris, Rukh |likes = Her Ship, peace, Kanan Jarrus |dislikes = Galactic Empire, her father not believing in her, Hondo Ohnaka, Ezra's recklessness, her friends in danger |powers = Skilled Pilot |possessions = Blaster |films = Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow |shorts = Star Wars Rebels Shorts |shows = Star Wars Rebels |games = Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes Disney INFINITY series Star Wars: Force Arena |books = A New Dawn Kanan: The Last Padawan Star Wars Rebels: Chopper Saves the Day Rise of the Rebels A New Hero Hera's Phantom Flight Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels |comics = Kanan: The Last Padawan |voice = Vanessa Marshall Nicole Oliver (LEGO media) }}Hera Syndulla 'is the Captain of the Ghost, the daughter of Clone War hero Cham Syndulla, mother of Jacen Syndulla, and the secondary deuteragonist of ''Star Wars Rebels. left Ryloth at around fifteen years old to join the wider Rebellion rather than fight for the liberation of her homeworld. With Jedi Purge survivor Kanan Jarrus, they became the leaders of a motley crew aboard her ship, earning the codename, '''Spectre 2. She became the mother figure of the crew, especially towards series protagonist Ezra Bridger. Hera was promoted to the rank of General and continued to serve the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War, giving birth to Kanan's son, Jacen Syndulla. Background Personality Among the members of the Ghost Crew, H Hera is a stern and motherly figure towards the Ghost ''crew, especially acting motherly towards the younger members of the crew. Bringing together six rebels, her fellow crewmembers treat Hera with the utmost respect and authority. She is the only one who can keep Chopper in line and reprimand Zeb whenever his actions are questionable. Like all the other members of the ''Ghost, she was sympathetic toward those who fell victim to the Empire and helped bring about inspiration to her followers. Whenever she was infuriated with Zeb or Chopper, she would occasionally call Zeb by his full name, Garazeb Orrelios and Chopper, his real name C1-10P. When she first meets Ezra Bridger, she was mildly impressed with the boy's resourcefulness and how his personality reminds her of Kanan when he was younger. She was the first to warmly welcome him on the Ghost when he got into conflict with Kanan, Zeb and Sabine. After learning he was an orphan and had no parents, she felt sympathy for him. Hera is an outspoken young woman who is not afraid to call people out on their actions, such as pressing Kanan on to train Ezra and later, reprimanding Ezra when he disobeyed her orders. Like Ezra, Hera tries to see the best in everyone and attempt to bring it out. According to Kanan, some of Hera's traits were picked up on by Ezra. Hera is also an ace pilot, being able to outmaneuver even Darth Vader, despite him being one of the better pilots. Because of her talented skills, Hera stayed on the Ghost most of their missions because she could fly away faster. When she does go on missions, Hera proves to be capable of looking after herself on the battle, being an excellent fighter and markswoman. Apart from her idealistic nature, Hera was the first Rebel to see that Senator Gall Trayvis was a traitor and a spy for the Empire. When she and Ezra were imprisoned in her own home, Hera acknowledged that he and the rest of the crew were her family and the Ghost was her home and that all she needed was her family, Kanan, and her father. As the series goes on, Hera becomes more involved and loyal to the Rebellion, acting less flirtatious with Kanan and more in command of the Ghost crew, but still remaining the fiesty, motherly figure of the bunch. She becomes invested in the rebellion so much, that she does not even consider what life she wanted to live once it was over, letting her personal needs not get in the way of things. However, after their losses on Atallon, Hera realizes that she could not let the Rebellion control her life. At the end, she wanted to continue her life with Kananand decided that is what she wanted when the war was over. Even being a mother to her toddler son, Jacen, Hera still participated in the battle of Scarif in Rogue One. After losing Kanan, Hera feared lthat she would lose someone else she cared for, as she protested to Ezra not to surrender to Thrawn. Appearance At the time of Star Wars Rebels, Hera was twenty four years old in season 1 and 2 (possibly twenty-five in season 2), 26 in season 3 and 28 in season 4. and was a beautiful Twi'lek woman who stood 1.76 meters, had apple green skin, emerald green eyes and red lips. Hera's eyes would sometimes look blue-green in the light. Her Lekku had a pattern that was a lighter shade of green and hung from her headgear. Hera wore a pair of goggles, but she only wore them whenever she was out in the open air or for protection when it best suited her. Instead of having a Ryloth accent, Hera instead had a human accent and would only ship into her accent whenever she was stressed out with her father or angered. Most of the time, Hera wore a white, orange and brown flight suit and boots. She went through with a minor redesign in season 3, where she was given a patch to signify her role as the Phoenix Leader in the Phoenix Squadron. Appearances Star Wars Rebels Spark of Rebellion During one of the routine ops that day, Hera piloted the ''Ghost ''when Kanan asked for a pickup after they stole the shipment of crates. When Kanan left the boy under the charge of Sabine and Zeb to inform Hera of the situation, the Twi'lek questioned Kanan why they encountered complications on the mission and the former Jedi revealed they had picked up a boy named Ezra Bridger, who they ran into while they were stealing the crates. .When Hera heard that Ezra was just a kid, she was impressed with him and ordered for more information from Kanan, who told Hera that Ezra had made a strong Jump onto the ramp of the ''Ghost ''while carrying a large crate of blasters. Hearing this, Hera suspected that Ezra was Force-sensitive like Kanan, who disagreed with his lover. She was further impressed with Ezra when she heard he had escaped the prison Zeb put Ezra in. Annoyed, Kanan left the cockpit while he and Sabine fired the guns at their attackers. Hera was able to jump and make the escape into lightspeed. She formally met Ezra when he was brought into the cockpit by Zeb and overheard him shouting that he wanted to return home to Lothal. Relationships Navigation Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Captains Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:Star Wars: Forces of Destiny Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:TV Show Characters